


Free

by zomb_ie



Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Gen, HERE'S SOME ANGST, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, chapter 2 was requested on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zomb_ie/pseuds/zomb_ie





	1. Chapter 1

Aiden couldn’t count the number of times he’d attempted to kill himself after Sky City.

He couldn’t count the number of times he’d  _failed to._

That was it. He was a failure. At life, and even at death.

He’d stolen a knife from the guards, and cowered in a corner, gripping the handle. He’d hissed as he had cut open his wrists, watching the blood run down his arm, waiting for the end.

It had never come. His skin had weaved itself intact as Aiden stared in horror, and a tinge of relief, the gash patching itself up as quickly as it had been made.

He had driven the same knife into his chest, a few days later, his mental condition deteriorating by the minute.

He’d yanked out the blood slicked blade, crying out in pain as he did.

He’d cried. He’d waited.

And waited.

And waited.

But death never came. The pain in his chest had begun to subside, eventually disappearing altogether, the flesh left seemingly uninjured.

He’d tried to starve himself. All he felt was an intense discomfort, the feeling that the life was leaving him.

But it never left.

Aiden was desperate to break free, to leave the mortal plane. He wanted to blink out of existence, to cease his being.

But he couldn’t.

He often heard Lukas’ voice in his head.  _Why aren’t you leaving?_ he demanded.  _Are you too afraid? Coward._

“I  _tried,_ ” Aiden sobbed.

_Pathetic, Aiden. You can’t live properly. You can’t die properly._

He sobbed harder.

He curled up into a ball, wailing into his bloodstained jeans.

“Aiden,” a voice said.

Aiden looked up. He felt raindrops on his shirt.

He was in Sky City. On the ledge.

In front of him, was Jesse, clutching the hilt of her diamond sword.

All Aiden wanted was for her to drive it into him. Grab him by the collar, and plunge the blade into his pathetic body. Leave him to bleed to death on the ledge.

“Such a failure,” Jesse scoffed.

Aiden shivered.

“You just want to die, don’t you?”

Aiden nodded, gulping against the tightness in his throat.

“Too bad,” She said, through an odd smile.

“W-what?” Aiden stammered, bewildered.

“You can’t die, Aiden,” Jesse explained, her eerie grin seeming to be plastered to her face. “You’re immortal.”

_Immortal?_  Aiden didn’t deserve immortality. He didn’t deserve to live.

“Why?” he demanded. “I don’t deserve it,”

Jesse cackled, her sword clattering as it fell to the cobblestone. “It’s  _death_ you don’t deserve, Aiden!” she laughed. “You  _idiot,_ you gotta live with what you did! Forever!”

“No,” Aiden whispered, consumed by hopeful denial. “No no no no  _no,_ ”

“ _Yes._ No rest. No relief.” Jesse chuckled. “Live with it.”

Aiden squeezed his eyes shut. “No,” he sobbed.

When he opened his eyes, he was back in his cell. Jesse’s voice rang incessantly in his head.

_You gotta live with what you did. Forever._

_**(I’ve been writing way too much Aiden angst hehe. Requests are welcome!)** _


	2. Chapter 2

A knock on the door, and Aiden looked up.

“Who is it?” he called at the door.

“It’s me,” a voice replied. “Isa,”

 _Isa. Again._ She’d been bothering Aiden ever since the incident with Jesse.

Of course, he never told her about it.

“Go away,” Aiden said, in no mood to deal with her.

“Maya and Gill are here, too,” she chided.

_Maya and Gill._

Aiden hadn’t seen them in  _forever._

It was tempting to tell them they could come in. Almost unbearably so.

“I said, go  _away,_ ” Aiden growled, teeth gritted.

There was a bit of commotion that came from outside, followed by a click.

The door had been opened.

“That’s enough, Aiden,” Isa said, Maya and Gill sauntering into the cell after her, guards standing outside. “What is happening?”

“Nothing!” Aiden said, shrinking. “Just  _leave,_ ”

“We’re not leaving,” Maya said, speaking for the first time, “Unless you tell us what’s wrong,”

Maya’s eyes scanned the room, which was way too nice to be considered a cell. Her eyes seemed to come to rest on the knife that lay on the floor, its metal blade caked with blood.

“Isa?” She began, pointing to the weapon.

Aiden watched as Isa’s eyes widened.

“Where,” she demanded, “did you get this?”

“The guards,” Aiden mumbled.

“Y-you hurt yourself,” Gill said, in a small voice.

“Ha,” Aiden barked, bitter. “Like it matters,”

“Of course it matters, idiot!” Maya shouted.

“No,” Aiden said. “It really doesn’t. I can’t die,”

“What do you mean?” Isa inquired.

Aiden rose to a stand, and walked over to the knife. He knelt down, and picked it up by the handle, the tip pointed at his chest.

“Aiden!”

He drove the blade into his chest, and pulled it out with pained cry, letting it clatter to the floor.

The people in the room stared at Aiden in horror, before rushing over to him, their panicked clamoring filling the room.

The pain radiated from the wound in his chest, coursing through his body.

And then, it reduced, slowly turning to nothing.

“See?” he said, pulling up his shirt to reveal nothing where the wound would normally be. “I’m fine. You can go now.”

“What the actual  _hell_ just happened?” Maya said, her face ghastly pale.

“Oh my  _gosh,_ ” Isa whispered, reaching for Aiden.

He swatted her hand away.

“ _Immortality_ or whatever,” Aiden rasped, eyes fixed on the knife in his hands. “That’s my punishment,”

“Punishment?” Gill said, his expression morphing into a grin. “Dude! That’s amazing!”

“Amazing?  _Amazing?_ ” Aiden said. “How the hell does this seem amazing to you! I-I can’t  _die!_ I did something  _terrible_ and I gotta live with it!  _Forever._ ”

“Aiden,” Maya began. “We were there with you,”

“I  _made_ you do it. Can’t you see? It’s all  _my fault!_ ”

“But–”

“No.” He said. “Leave. Now.”

Isa sighed. “Fine.” she said, her face still the picture of shock. “But this discussion isn’t over.”


End file.
